In various fields and circumstances, such as real estate acquisition and development, property inspection, architectural analysis, general contracting, improvement cost estimation and other circumstances, it may be desirable to view the interior of a house, office, or other building without having to physically travel to and enter the building. However, it can be difficult or impossible to effectively display visual information captured within building interiors to users at remote locations, such as to enable a user to fully understand the layout and other details of the interior, including to experience a visual sense of moving through the interior in a user-selected manner.